le diable et le roi
by La dame au basilic
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Ace est le fils du diable. Mais ce que les gens ne savent pas ce que le diable,c'était pas son père. Non, les gens ne savaient pas que Roger avait rencontrés le diable et eut un enfant avec Eux. Ils ne savaient pas que les flammes d'Ace n'était pas issue d'un fruit du démon. Mais au fond, il y a beaucoup de chose que les gens de s'avent pas. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour ce si est le début d'une nouvelle fic que j'ais en tête. Cette fic a été inspirés par deux idée qui me sont venus alors que je fessai une évaluation. Et si Ace était vraiment le fils du Diable et si le Diable était sa mère. Je sais c'est un peux un concept chelou mais j'avais envie de le faire. C'est une fic plus centrés sur l'humour donc moins sérieuse que l'autre fic que j'écris. **

**Alors attention: Cette fic comprend une légèreté particulière sur le lore d'une religion et je veux absolument éviter tout probléme donc:**

**Cette fic contiendras**

**-du lore de la démonologie et de la hiérarchie démoniaque (modifier un peux par votre serviteur**

**\- de l'interprétation libérale d'événement de la bible**

**-des gros mots**

**-des allusions au sexe (mais rien d'explicite)**

**Sur ce amusez-vous bien et lachez une review, suivez là ou mettez la sure vos favoris comme vous voulez. L'auteur vous fais des gros bisous**

* * *

Les îles de Grand Line ne sont pas les seuls à avoir des histoires à raconter. Les quatre grandes mers cardinales n'ont peut-être pas une météorologie aussi folle qu'elle ou des événements aussi rocambolesques, elles ont quand même des histoires à raconter. Une d'entre elles est particulièrement connue à South Blue.

Sur l'île de Barterilla, se trouve une montagne gigantesque. Haute de 500 mètres et formée d'une obsidienne pure, la montagne était creuse car en plein milieux d'elle se trouvait un trou d'ont personne savait vraiment où il s'arrêtait

Les locaux, superstitieux appelait l'endroit le pic du diable et refusait de si approcher. Selon la légende lorsque le Diable fut chassé du paradis, il s'écrase droit sur la montagne et mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il alla droit jusqu' en enfer. Naturellement, l'endroit était considéré comme un moyen pour aller au monde des damnées. Certains affirmaient que la nuit on pouvait voir la nuit, du feu sortir de la montagne.

Beaucoup d'étrangers riaient de cette légende et les pirates de passage ce donnait le défis d'aller au pic du diable et de revenir avec une pierre. Aucun d'entre eux n'était revenu et ce qui revenait devenais fous.

Un seul homme est rentré de la montagne vivant et en parfaite santé et cet homme fut connu bien des années plus tard comme le Roi des pirates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah voilà le temps attendue premier chapitre de cette magnifique fic. C'est incroyable, cette fic est celle qui a le plus de favoris et followers de mes trois autres et elle n'avait qu'un petit prologue. Peut-être que j'ai bien posé le plot. Je vous ai déjà prévenus et je vous préviendrais toujours, Ceci est pure fiction.**

**Je ne veux blesser les croyances religieuses de personne et si cette fic vous dérange et vous mets mal à l'aise, je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous la lisez pas.**

**Des merci spéciaux à Aurysadik, Kaizoku-Onee-chan, Liske, Whisky Rabbit, chachoumi,gaelle2005, poupoulicorne et yorukasaku de suivre cette fic.**

**Et à Bokutokotaro,Gold-D-Lymne,Liske, Manmimi, gaelle2005, poupoulicorne et yorukasaku de l'avoir mis dans vos favoris**

**Je tiens aussi que je l'ai fait sans beta.**

**Sur ceux je souhaite bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas lâchez une review ça fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

Roger n'était pas connu pour être une lumière. Ce crétin n'ayant réussi à survivre dans la piraterie que grâce à Rayleigh et son calme légendaire. Sans lui Roger ce serait noyés, fait déchiqueter par un roi des mers, arrêtés par Garp ou aurais même couché avec Newgatte.

Ce n'était donc nullement surprenant que sous l'influence de l'alcool et sans Rayleigh pour le contrôler, il fasse une connerie légendaire. Car sous ces précises conditions, Roger acceptait tout tipes de défis.

Mais escalader le pic du diable et ramener une pierre ? Même lui trouvais ça con.

Voilà ainsi le redoutable et terrifiant capitaine Roger en trains de mourir d'une pneumonie au sommet d'une montagne. Merde, il était sûr que les mecs qui était monté avant lui n'avait pas été tué par le diable mais d'une insuffisance respiratoire.

Et en plus il y avait une marée de petit Trucs rouge qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir très biens qui lui fonçaient dessus mach 20. S'il n'était pas aussi bien entrainé au Haki et à l'épée, il aurait été déchiqueté en millions de petits morceaux.

Bon aux moins, il se rapprochait du pic de la montagne et c'était déjà çà. Qui sais peut-être il trouverait le diable là-haut.

* * *

En enfer il y a deux jobs que les démons redoutent particulièrement : Assistant du roi des enfers et être assigner au poste de garde au pic du diable. Le premier car le souverain ou souveraine infernaux pouvait être une véritable plaie à gérer et le deuxième car il était chiant à mourir et que si quelque chose n'allait pas Lucifer avait la mauvaise habitude d'écraser le pauvre messager sous ses talons.

Des que des démons inferieurs avait pénétrer dans son bureaux sans frappés, Lilith savait que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Tout le monde savait au neuvième siècle qu'elle détestait les rendez-vous à l'improviste et qu'elle n'acceptait ça que pour des missives urgentes.

-D-d-dame Lilith ? Appela terrifier un petit démon rouge d'à peine 30 cm.

\- Pour quelle raison avait-vous besoins de me voir ? Répliqua Lilith sans attendre. Le plus tôt elle avait l'information mieux c'était.

-Il y a des problèmes au Pic du diable, Madame.

Merde, si les messagers sont venus la prévenir elle d'abords, ça veut dire que c'étaient des très gros problèmes

-Quelle genre de problème et où sont Anifel et Raum ?

-Un humains à passer les lignes de défenses démoniaque inférieur du pic et il est en trains de ce battre avec Anifel et Raum.

Fait chier, c'est pire de ce qu'elle pensait. Si jamais Lucifer l'apprenaient ils se mettraient dans une fureur noir.

Quand est ce que l'humains va arriver au sommet de la montagne ? Demanda-t-elle tout en se levant de sa chaise et se tournant vers la grande porte en obsidienne derrière son bureau.

-En vu de son avance actuelle, il sera arrivé dans trente minutes. Répondit un deuxième démon

-Très bien prévenez le conseil des péchés capitaux.

-Qu'allez-vous faire madame ?

-Je préviens Satan.

* * *

L'encens avait toujours eu des effets intéressants sur eux. Déjà au bon vieux temps, ils leur étaient impossibles de prier pour le « Créateur » car ils étaient complétement pétés. Peut-être c'étaient pour ça qu'ils s'étaient rebellé ce jour-là, ils étaient complétements drogués a l'encens.

En faites ils étaient où ? Ah, oui dans la salle du trône infernale. Enfin à la place du trône, il y avait un ramassis de coussins. L'imposant trône en obsidienne qu'ils avaient créé le jour qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette dimension de merde avait été getter dans la lave depuis longtemps.

Au fond qui voudrais vivre un mensonge pendant toute son existence.

La grande porte s'ouvrit et un rayon de lumière illumina la pièce sombre. Ils durent se couvrirent les yeux car ils avaient passés des jours sans sortirent. Lorsque la porte se referma et que la lumière s'en alla, Lucifer purent regardées qui c'était invités dans leurs quartiers privés.

-Bonjour Lucifer. Le salua Lilith. Ah, Lilith Belle, Sexy et Intelligente. Elle était vraiment délicieuse avec ses cheveux longs tombant jusqu'aux cuisses et sa robe courte qui mettait en valeur ses plus belle forme. Malheureusement Ils ne ressentaient plus rien envers elle depuis longtemps.

-Pourquoi t'est là Lilith ? Répliquèrent-ils. Si Lilith était là ça voulait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas et que c'était assez important pour les prévenir.

-On a un problème au pic du diable.

-QUOI !

Ils se jetèrent sur Lilith et approchèrent leur immense tête du corps minuscule de l'ancienne humaine. Ils grognèrent et montrèrent très explicitement leurs dents. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à blaguer quoi que ce serait assez bizarre si Lilith blaguaient car elle blaguait jamais.  
Lilith complétement non intimider continua à parler :

-Un humain a passé les lignes de défense démoniaque inferieur et est couramment en trains de se battre contre Anifel et Raum. Il arrivera au sommet du pic dans à peu près vingt minutes.

Ca y est ils étaient énervées, ils sentaient leurs sangs bouillirent et leurs corps grandirent. La rage se manifestait en flamme sur leur dos. Lilith regarda tout le processus de transformation sans broncher.

\- Que comptes-tu faire Lucifer. Demanda t'elle après plusieurs minute de silence

-Rencontrer cet humain et lui faire comprendre qu'on ne monte pas sur une montagne qui s'appelle le pic du diable sans conséquences.

* * *

Le pic du diable était bizarre. Entre l'armée de petits bonshommes rouges à ailes qui l'avait harcelés et les deux versions géantes qui avaient essayé de le marteler avec des massues, Roger avait eu le temps de monter jusqu'au sommet

La montagne était vraiment creuse, comme un volcan sans lave dans le trou. Le trou en question s'emblait vraiment être sans fin. Roger inspecta les environs penseur, la terre était dure et tenter de la percer lui couteraient son épée. Soudain, il vue la parfaite pierre a ramener au bar : ronde, petite, il pouvait très facilement la prendre et la mettre dans sa poche.

Mais alors qu'il allait la ramasser, une colonne de flamme éructa de la cavité de la montagne. Il tomba sur ses fesses sous le choc et sous ses yeux abasourdie une figure de plus 15 mettre éructa avec les flammes. Il était à grand à l'apparence hermaphrodite avec des grosses ailes de dragon sur le dos. Sa tête était couronnée de dix cornes noires formant une espèce de couronne.

Le géant se tourna et posa son regards de blaise (Littéralement car ses yeux étaient fait littéralement de flammes) et tonnas d'une voix qui ressemblait à un orage.

\- QUE VIENS-TU FAIRE SUR CETTE MONTAGNE, INSIGNIFIANT INSECTE ?

Et Roger comme un con décida de lui dire la vérité.

-Je ramasse des pierres.

* * *

**Petite precision sur les demons nommés:**

**Anifel : demon de la domination, grand-duc de l'empire infernal**

**Raum: Grand duc de l'empire infernal, demon de la ruine. Il a une forme de corbaux normalement. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Je dois l'avouer mais le confinement me donne une de ces forces. Je suis bloquée dans mon appartement avec mes parents avec une quantité surprenante de temps libres. Je peux enfin donner toute mes forces et énergies à l'écriture de mes fanfics.**

**Ce chapitre était plus une pause qu'autre chose avant de passer à la prochaine partis de l'histoire : l'enfance d'Ace. Je tiens à préciser que je ferais peut-être un Hors-série surs les relations entre personnages car je sens qu'il ava y en avoir beaucoup. Aussi, si vous vous demandez pourquoi je m'adresse a Lucifer au pluriel, c'est parce que je les voies plus asexué qu'autre chose. (Minute, de colère, ce serait plus compréhensible en anglais car ils ont THEY, THEM, THEIR et les verbes ne changent pas au pluriel ou singuliers). A passage pardon a ceux qui lise de liege, j'avais pas d'idée. **

**Bref j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Laissez des review s'il vous plait, ça le fait vraiment plaisir. **

**Sur ceux, je vous souhaite bonne lecture**

* * *

Les Matinée à Barterilla étaient toujours calmes. Le son du coq au matin et la chaleur de sa femme dans ses bras était une joie au réveil au réveiller. Pas des coups et des cris sur la porte du Bar. Vraiment une matinée splendide.

-ESPECE DE FILS DE PUTE DE LIEGE, RÉVEILLE TOI ON DOIT TE PARLER !

\- BUGGY, CALME-TOI !

-OUAIH, RÉVEILLE TOI ESPÈCE DE BARMAN DE MERDE !

-SHANKS FERME LA !

Vraiment qu'est ce qui prenais les pirates a toujours frappé la porte de son Bar ? Il y en avait d'autre dans l'île. A côté de lui, Anastasia commençais à s'agiter, perturber par le grabuge.

-Christian... Qu'est ce qui passe ? Demanda-t'elle n'ouvrant même pas les yeux, (Quel est mignonne). Christian l'admira pendant quelque seconde avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Rien trésor retourne dormir.

-OUVRE LA PORTE DUCON !

-Pourquoi tu cris Rayleigh ?

-SHANKS TA GEULE !

Géniale.

Apres s'être habillé, rasé et peigné sous les sons des cris, il ouvrit enfin la porte du bar. Il put enfin inspecter les barbares qui frappaient sur celle-ci.

-ALORS TU LA OUVRE ENFIN T'A PORTE ! Gueula un grand homme blond. Il était accoudé de deux petites peste (l'une rousse, l'une bleu) qui hochaient la tête cacher derrière les jambes de l'ainée.

-Ecoute l'ami si tu veux à boire attend l'ouverture du…

-Dis-moi tu sais où se trouve mon capitaine ? C'est un homme grand, avec une grosse moustache et qui boit beaucoup d'alcool.

…Et le petit roux lui coupa la parole.

N'étant pas con et comprenant qu'ils ne partiraient que quand il leur donnerait des informations sur leur capitaines, Christian se remua la cervelle pour eux. Il y avait bien vu un homme ressemblant à cette description la nuit dernière. Un certains client qui n'arrêtait pas de boire et refusait de laisser son alcool tranquille, Oh il se souvenait bien de lui. Mais où était-il allé ? Il se souvenait lui avoir envoyés un défi pour s'en débarrasser et sauver son bar mais…OH MERDE.

Il avait envoyés sur le pic du diable. Christian regarda les deux garçons et se sentit mal pour eux, leur capitaine ne reviendras jamais.

-Alors ? Demanda impatient ce qui devait être sans aucun doute le second. Christian prit son aire la plus désolés (pas difficiles) et se prépara a annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle a ces pauvres gens.

-Je suis désoler de vous l'annoncer mais…

-Yo, le tavernier !

-AAAAHHHH.

Le capitaine pirate lui souriait de toutes ses dents, juste à côté de lui.

-Co-comment ? Comment vous êtes arrivés ?! Comment vous survécus ?! Personne ne revient du Pic du diable ! S'exclama Christian après c'être remis de sa mini crise cardiaque.

Le sourire sur le géant s'élargit et il sortit de sa poche quelque chose de noir.

-Ça vas ce n'était pas si difficiles en fait et au passage voilà ton caillou. Dit-il en lui lassant le dit caillou que Christian attrapa au vol. C'était une pierre d'obsidienne noire. Le géant se tourna vers le blond et les deux marmots sourire toujours au lèvres.

-Alors Monsieur n'était pas près de prendre ma place ? demandât-il en rigolant.

Le blond laissa s'échapper un sourire ravis, le stress précédent apparemment oubliés.

-Jamais de la vie capitaine. Rentrons au Navire les autres, t'attendent. Rigola-t-il avant de prendre les deux marmots par la main et de se tourner vers le port. Le capitaine rigola lui aussi et le suivis.

Christian voulait poser plein de question mais le pirate était déjà loin. Alors avec tout l'ai de ces poumon il cria la première question qui lui venais a l'esprit :

-ETRANGER ! QUEL EST TON NOM ?

Ce que le pirate lui répondit en Criant :

-GOL. !

* * *

Dire qu'Asmodée était terrifiés, c'était comme dire que l'enfer était chaux. Il était terrorisé, paralysé sur son siège du conseil par la panique la plus totale. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger un muscle et il tremblait comme une petite feuille martyrisé par le vent. Les autres ministres n'étaient pas mieux. La seule qui ne semblait pas se chier dessus était Lilith mais elle c'était normale.

La raison de cette crise de peur ? Lucifer étaient amoureux.

Dire que la journée avait si bien commencé, lui et les cinq autres ministres avaient étés appelés pour former le conseil de péchés capitaux. Ils savaient tous ce que ça voulait dire, Quelqu'un avait monté sur le pic du diable et réussis à aller au sommet. C'était toujours une immense humiliation pour Lucifer car ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient échoué à protéger sa montagne. Bientôt Belzebuth allait les charries et le reste des grands ministres allait le rejoindre.

Quelle bonne journée.

Soudain la voie du maître contesté des enfers résonna dans tout le palais

\- JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !

Suivit de celle de sa secrétaire :

-LUCIFER TU VAS Y ALLER UN POINT C'EST TOUT, MERDE.

Asmodée eu des problèmes à retenir un immense sourire sur ses lèvres. Si Lucifer eux-mêmes refusaient de venir, alors ça devait être une humiliation encore plus brûlante qu'il avait initialement pensé . La porte du conseil s'ouvrit en grand et Lilith entra tirant Lucifer par un corne.

-JE VEUX RESTER AVEC ROGEREEE.

-Tu vas retourner sur le plan mortel quand tu auras donné ton rapport maintenant…ASSIS TOI !

Asmodée regarda sans voix, Lucifer se faire traîner jusqu'à son trône et si faire s'assoir de force. Là, c'était bizarre. Ils auraient tentés d'habitude de se recomposer une fois dans en présence des ministres. Lucifer grogna de mécontentement et offrit un regard noir à chaque démon présent.

-Bonjour-merci-d'être-venu il ne-s'est-rien-passé-sur-ma-montagne-vous-pouvez-partir-au-revoir. Récitèrent-ils d'une traite. Et ceci dit ils se levèrent du trône et sortirent de la pièce en courant.

Asmodée regarda le reste de ses collèges, tous ayant la même tête d'incrédulité la plus totale. Est-ce que il avait bien vue ce qu'il avait vu ? Pas une trace de honte, ni même de rage. On aurait dits qu'ils étaient même impatients de retourner sur le plan mortel.

Lilith soupira de fatigue et se plaça sur le trône de Lucifer.

-A vingt-deux-heure, trente-sept minutes, un humain est arrivé sur le mont. Il a monté en moins d'une demi-heure. Lucifer est arrivé une minute plus tard. Ils sont restés pendant huit heures dans le monde humain et refusent de me dire ce qu'ils faisaient. J'ai dû les tirer jusqu'aux enfers car Lucifer refusaient d'y retourner.

Un silence de morts tomba sur la salle. Chaque Ministres se regardèrent dans les yeux, se demandant chacun ce qui c'était passer sur cette montagne. Lilith soupira de nouveaux mais de cette fois plutôt d'exaspération.

-Au vue de la réaction exagérer de Lucifer, du faits qu'ils ne parlent que de l'humains qu'ils ont rencontrés et qu'ils veulent retourner à la surface…Je suis au regrets de vous annoncer que je pense qu'ils sont amoureux.

Asmodée s'évanouit sous le choc.

* * *

Dans un navire immense a-peine construits, un jeune mousse regarde les vagues danser . Soudain un frisson traversa tout son corps. Il le sentait, il le savait. Ça avait commencés.

* * *

Dans les cieux, au plus hauts de l'espace, un immense choc résonna. Tous le savait maintenant, le temps était maintenant proche. Seul dans son bureau, il sourit. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre son plan en march

* * *

Sa volonté était maintenant en marche. Le destin seul sait ce qui se passera.

* * *

Pendant les années qui suivront la rencontre entre deux êtres d'exception, des événements étonnants vont se manifester dans tout Grand-Line. Des églises qui s'embrasaient sans explication, la mer changeant inexplicablement de couleurs, Des gens prétendants avoir vue des démons dans le ciel. Tous ces événements s'amplifièrent en même temps que la monter en puissance de l'équipage de Roger et continuèrent bien après la mort de celui-ci. Ils ne se stoppèrent qu'un an après sa mort.

Garp regarda le marmot dans ses bras. Si petit, si jeune et pourtant porteur sur ses épaules d'un héritage et d'un futur des plus lourds. Dire que l'avenir du monde dépendait de ses choix.


	4. Chapter 4

**Après 2 mois d'attente voilà enfin le troisième chapitre de l'épopée pseudo-mythique d'Ace. Le premier chapitre de la Saga de son enfance que je suppose vat durer entre quatre et cinq chapitre (ne me fait pas confiance). Un chapitre mettant les bases de mon histoire. Maintenait passons à la phase où je crie de bonheur car cette fic a été vue plus de 500 fois.  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai à dire d'autre que je suis folle de joie ? Tellement que j'ais faillit tomber de ma chaise et me peter la gueule sur le sol quand j'ai vu le ce beaux chiffre. Je ne vous remiserez jamais assez !**

**Merci aussi à dafnis d'avoir mis cette histoire dans ses favoris, je chiale de bonheur.**

**Sur ceux je vous laisse avec ce beau chapitre. S'il vous l'appréciez, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review ça me rend folle de joie. **

**(PS : j'ai laissé un petit indice sur l'un des grands antagonistes futurs de cet Arc. Je vous laisse cherchez)**

* * *

Ace avait toujours sut qu'il était distinctivement différents des « autres ». Ce n'était pas trop difficile. Il lui suffisait juste de regarder son reflet dans le miroir pour s'en rendre compte. Les humains « normaux » n'avaient pas de cornes sur leur têtes, leur peaux étaient toujours colorés par des ennuyeuse variantes de rose et de bruns et surtout il ne pouvait pas crée des flammes à volontés.

Pendant la première partie de son enfance, lorsqu'il ignorait encore tout du monde Ace s'était toujours demander pourquoi était-il si différents ? Pourquoi il ne ressemblait pas à aucun des bandits ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de sortir de la forêt alors que Dadan elle le pouvait? Ces questions le hantaient tellement avant. Maintenant il regrattait de les avoir abordés.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Garp lui offrit son amulette qu'Ace put sortir de cette cage qu'était devenue le mont Corvo. Une autre décision qu'il regretta plus tard.

* * *

Aux Grey Terminal il y a plusieurs règles qu'il faut absolument respecter : « T'est rien alors n'essaye pas ». « Ne cherche pas plus gros poisson que toi ». « Reste loin des sectes ». « Si t'est pas assez forts pour survivre ta première semaine alors t'est pas assez forts pour survivre le reste ». « E surtout n'aide personne ». Si tu suis les règles alors t'a une chance de survie. Tout le monde sait ça. Alors pourquoi Ace avait sauvez ce gamin ?

Tout avait commencé lors de sa recherche quotidienne de truc à revendre. Sans surprise tous les trucs qui pouvaient être revendue à un bon pris avaient déjà été trouvés. Alors, le voilà à fouiller en haut du ramassis de bouts de fer et de bois à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile. Soudain au pied de la colline de déchet sur lequel il se trouvait, des cris retentissaient. C'était normal que des disputes éclatent pour un particulièrement bon butin mais le rassemblement aussi massif était clairement anormal.

Ace arrêta sa quête pour observer la situation. Un gamin blond plus ou moins son âge était encerclé par une bande de trente malfrats de différents gangs, certains à terre saignant. De loin Ace ne voyait pas clairement pas il pouvait distinguer quelque-chose de brillant dans les mains du blond. Pas étonnant qu'il y ait un rassemblement.

Ace observa un adulte dans sa trentaine se ruer vers le blondinet avant de se prendre un tube de métal sur le visage et de s'écraser sur le sol inconscient. Il devait l'avouer, le gamin était fort mais il avait l'aire clairement fatigué et il allait sans aucun doute, se faire bientôt tabasser.

Ace regarda le morceau de bois dans sa mains et de nouveaux le blond. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui voulait l'aider. Une chose complètement a pars qui s'enrageait a l'idée de le voir mourir. Ace ne comprenais pas ce sentiment, il avait vu ce genres de scénario tellement de fois alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'il était de son âge et une image de ce qu'un jour lui pouvais arriver ? Ace l'ignorait mais avant même c'est animé par cet étrange sentiment qu'il posa la main sur son talisman et prononça la phrase interdite.

-Ouverture du premier sceaux.

Immédiatement après avoir prononcé ces quatre mots sacrés, Ace sentit le pouvoir des flammes le pénétrer et traverser chaque veine de son corps. Le talisman semblait aussi l'irriter sa peau un peu moins. Il claqua des doigts et immédiatement une petite flamme apparue devant lui. Elle était frêle mais juste parfaite pour son plan.

Il approcha la flamme du bout de bois qu'il tenait dans l'autre main et brula soigneusement l'extrémité. Immédiatement le bout de bois s'enflamma. Ace n'avait qu'une quinzaine de seconde avant que le bois crame complétement alors il le lança de toute ses forces vers les adultes en bas. Comme prévue le bout de bois enflammés s'écrasa sur la tête de l'un d'entre eux et transforma l'homme en flamme vivante.

Immédiatement après, le feu commença à se propager et bientôt trois autres hommes brulaient au soleil. Le reste des bandits se dispersaient immédiatement oubliant le blond et son trésor pour le bien de leur vie. Le blond en question n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, complétement sous le choc sur la tournure des évènements.

Ace profita du chaos ambiant pour sauter en bas de la colline de déchets et prendre la main du blond et le tirer or de vue. Le blond le suivis sans broncher, trop choquer pour penser.

Ils coururent vers la forêt sa main ne lâchant pas celle de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin assez loin, Ace le lâcha et se posa sur une souche d'arbre pour calmer son point de côté, jamais il n'avait autant courues de sa vie. Le blond ne s'emblait pas mieux, il s'emblait vouloir tousser ses poumons.

Lorsque la douleur sur son côté s'apaisa et que ses jambes ne se sentaient plus comme de la gélatine, Ace pue enfin inspecter plus précisément le gamin devant lui. Il était blond (il le savait déjà), portait un chapeau hauts de forme avec des lunettes dessus et semblais être plus propre que le reste des habitants du terminal. Sans aucun doute arrivé au Terminal récemment ou alors il fessait attention à son hygiène.

La gamin après avoir calmé sa tousse, se tourna vers Ace l'expression perplexe. Immédiatement Ace se mit en position de combat, prêt à en découdre. Le garçon continua de le regarder comme ça pendant cinq seconde avant qu'un immense sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres et qu'il lui tendit la main.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé, je te dois une fière chandelle. Je m'appelle Sabo.

Et c'est là qu'Ace pensa qu'il avait peut-être fait une connerie.

* * *

Voilà bientôt deux semaines que Ace avait sauvé Sabo et deux semaine que le petit salaud le suivait partout comme un petit chiens. Deux semaines que Sabo tentait de faire amis-amis avec lui. Ace avait tout essayé pour se débarrasser de lui, se perdre dans la forêt, retourner plusieurs fois au Grey Terminal ou encore même nager dans une rivière infester d'alligator.

Mais rien à faire, Ce petit con était aussi difficile à enlever qu'une sangsue et chaque tentative d'Ace pour s'en débarrasser semblait lui donner plus d'énergie. A cause de lui, Ace n'avait pas pu enlever son talisman depuis des jours et il commençait à lui faire mal. Sale fils de pute

Cette journée était une de celle qu'on pouvait dire magnifique. Un soleil radieux un vent frais et quelque petit nuage pour donner de l'ombre, vraiment le jour idéale. Ace aurait très bien pu profiter de cette splendide météo pour se reposer et se libérer de son talisman, mais non il fallait qu'il y ait un blondinet de merde qui l'empêchait de faire ça. Et le voilà donc à chercher des champignons avec un moulin à parole au cul.

Sabo était derrière lui, parlant comme d'habitude une conversation à sens unique. Le thème de ce jour était la chasse et les techniques de pièges qu'il pouvait utiliser. Ace n'avait rien à foutre de ce qu'il disait et en plus c'était hypocrite car c'était sa faute que le gibier fuyait, avec tout son bla-bla.

Finalement fatiguer de devoir supporter cette usine à mots depuis des jours, Ace s'arrêta nette et se tourna vers lui, le regard noir. Le blondinet fut un peu surpris et ayant remarqué son regards, ferma sagement sa bouche.

Ace prit une grande inspiration et lui dit enfin tout ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis deux semaines.

-BORDEL, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME VEUX ? CA FAIT DEUX SEMAINES QUE TU ME SUIS. RETOURNE CHEZ TOI BORDEL.

Sabo parut authentiquement choquer et Ace pria qu'il allait enfin le laisser tranquille. Mais malheureusement, un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il répondit tellement joyeusement que Ace en eu mal :

-Je veux devenir ton ami !

Ace sentit une colère noire envahir son corps, consumer chaque nerf qu'il possédait et détruire son contrôle sur lui-même. Il voulait devenir son pote ? Il voulait que Ace deviennent son meilleur amis pour la vie ? Ace allait lui montrer avec qui il avait vraiment à faire.

Un sourire noir s'étala sur ses lèvres et Sabo trembla de peur et de surprise au soudain changement d'expression. Il prit son allumette sur son coup et l'arracha de la ficelle qui la retenait. Immédiatement Ace sentit tous ses pouvoirs revenir d'un coup, ses cornes poussées sur sa tête, ses ailes jaillirent de son dos et sa peau changer de couleur. Des flammes apparurent sur ses épaules, enfin libre de se manifester. La douleur du processus était intense mais Ace était plus qu'heureux de la supporter pour ce débarrassé de Sabo et de son optimisme gnangnan.

Quand la transformation fut complète et qu'il ne se sentait plus l'envie de vomir, Ace put enfin poser regarder la réaction de Sabo. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux qui s'emblait sortirent de ses orbites. Ace sourit de toutes ses dents pointues et s'approchât de lui le regard prédateur.

-Alors, tu veux toujours être mon « amis » ?

Sabo ne répondit pas, trop choqué pour former une réponse. Mais ça allait, bientôt il allait déguerpir et ne plus jamais revenir. Et si jamais il parlait de ça au Grey Terminal, personne n'allait le croire. Un enfant démon ? Ah la bonne blague.

-MAIS C'EST GENIALE !

_Quoi ?_

Devant lui, Sabo brillait de joie, un sourire de mille feux étaler sur ses lèvres. Il s'emblait trembler tellement l'excitation était forte. Sans crier gare, il se jeta contre lui et commença à toucher ses cornes.

-Sérieux, comment tu fais ? C'est un fruit du démon ? Tu peux voler ? C'est la chose la plus cool que je n'ai jamais vue !

Ace se laissa manipuler sans broncher, trop choque pour ça. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux, Est-ce que ce stupide gamin ne possédant aucun instinct de survie était sérieux ? C'était impossible ! Il devait rêver, halluciner, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Pendant ce temps, Sabo continua de toucher tout ce qu'il voyait, son attention ayant changé de ses cornes à ses ailes.

Lorsqu'il sentit ces mains intruses touchant ses délicats membres, Ace sortit de son espèce de transe. Il retira brusquement la main de sabo, le visage rouge d'embarras.

-BORDEL, QU'EST-CE QUI VA PAS CHEZ TOI ? QU'EST CE QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS? demandât-il fout de rage et de honte de s'être laisser toucher dans ces zones si sensibles. Sabo lui donna pour réponse un regard confus, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la rage de Ace.

-JE SUIS UN CAMBION*, MERDE ! L'ENFANT D'UN HUMAIN ET D'UN DÉMON. MA SEULE VUE EST SENSÉ TE FAIRE CRIER DE PANIQUE ET DE ÉVANOUIR ! TU DEVRAIS FUIR ET NE PLUS JAMAIS REVENIR !

Sabo continua à le regarder déboussoler pendant une dizaine de minute dans un silence de mort et ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Et alors ? Tu restes la personne la plus cool que j'ai jamais vue et si tu le demande, je veux toujours être ton ami.

Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Ace avait l'impression de vraiment voire Sabo. Ses cheveux blonds, le sourire qu'il arborait et sa main tendue en signe d'amitié. Cette vue spéciale provoqua quelque chose dans sa poitrine, une sensation qu'il n'avait ressenti depuis très très longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Ace était heureux. Vraiment heureux, pas la joie éphémère d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de précieux dans un tas de détritus, mais un bonheur plus directe et puissant.

Ace ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce bonheur maintenant ou pourquoi, mais il avait une idée de qui pouvait provoquer ça.

Apres une minute de réflexion intense, Ace prit une finale décision. S'il voulait ressentir de nouveaux ce bonheur alors valait mieux rester proche de la source du dit bonheur. Ace espérais juste que Sabo allait enfin ce taire.

Il prit la main tendue dans la sienne, sellant son destin dans les mains d'un moulin à parole. Le sourire de Sabo déjà lumineux, sembla s'enflammer et Ace était sure d'avoir vue un petite larme couler sur sa joue.

-Eh bien, Sabo tu n'es peut-être pas si chiant que ça finalement.

* * *

***Un cambion est selon wikipedia "des rejetons ****diaboliques nés d'un transfert de semence par les incubes et les succubes. Le succube doit avoir un rapport sexuel avec un être humain mâle dont il récolte la semence, puis l'incube injecte le sperme à un être humain femelle par le biais d'un autre accouplement. À la naissance, les cambions n'ont ni souffle ni pouls, mais à compter de sept ans, il devient de plus en plus délicat de les différencier des autres êtres humains." J'ai juste décidé de vulgarise le terme et le rendre juste le noms qu'on appelle l'enfant d'un démon et d'un humains**


	5. Chapter 5

**JOYEUX NOEL ! **

**Enfin après trois mois voilà la suite que vous attendiez tous. La suite de cette épopée biblique tirée par les cheveux.**

**En vérité recopier ce chapitre n'aurais jamais dut être aussi longs mais malheur… Des évènements dans ma vie personnelle ont mon gravement retardée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis de retour et j'ai encore plein de chose à raconter…**

**Sur ceux profitez de ce chapitre et je vous dits à la prochaine.**

* * *

Bastiphole comme tous les démons aimait se vanter que rien ni personne ne pouvait lui donner des ordres. Sauf Lilith ou Bélial ou Lucifer eux-mêmes…

Bref Bastiphole n'était pas un démon facile à commander et encore moins à manipuler alors pourquoi merde avait-il accepté de surveiller l'Antéchrist !?

Ah oui… pour le beau sourire remplis de dents pointus de Lilith.

Dawn était une île assez banale, pas trop grande ni trop petite. Une géographie comme on en voie dans des centaines autres îles similaires. Une simple île parmi tant d'autre. Mais ça c'était que ce qu'on voyait si on ne creusait pas.

Dawn était une des îles les plus corrompues de ce monde. Le Royaume de Go, une autrefois grande nation qui ne contrôlait même plus la moitié de l'île était fourmilière de vice en tout genre. Son gouvernement était tellement corrompu que Bastiphole sentait son odeur même à l'autre bout de l'île. Une odeur délicieuse, alléchante signes d'un nombre considérable d'âmes pècheresse prête à être cueillie. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas s'éloigner du gamins.

Le petit prince avait maintenant trois mois et il ce portait comme un charme. Il se comportait comme un bébé de son âge. Si un bébé de son âge cramait des trucs au hasard. Du point de vue d'un démon donc du sien sa petite seigneurie était un cambion en excellente santé.

Ses ailes était bien développée, bine que trop petite pour lui permettre de voler. Il allait devoir attendre une petite dizaine d'années avant de s'envoler dans les cieux. Quand a ses cornes elles n'étaient pour l'instant que des bosse sur son crânes mais elles allaient poussés, il fallait juste êtres patient.

Bastiphole devait l'avouer, il c'était un peux attacher a sa petite majesté. Qui ne seraient pas attacher cette petite boulle de joie et de pouvoir satanique. Et au fond il avait toujours aimé les enfants.

Mais il devait l'avouer, il commençait un peux à s'ennuyer. La vie à Dawn était bien trop calme pour lui. Mais heureusement ce problème allait trouver très vite une solution.

* * *

Carniel avait toujours sût que c'était une mauvaise idée, il l'avait sût la seconde prés que l'ordre était sortit de la bouche de son supérieur. Bien sûr Carniel n'allait pas ouvertement critiquer les ordres de l'archange Michael en personne mais à l'intérieur de son esprit, il doutait un peux de son intelligence. Tout d'abord pourquoi lui ? Du point de vue d'un être céleste immortel Carniel était très jeune, il n'avait que quelque centaines d'années ! De plus, il aurait été celui lui bien plus sages d'envoyer quelqu'un de plus expérimenter ? Uriel par exemple la patronne des enfants et des nourrissons.

Et puis que genre de mission lui avait-il donné ? « Surveille l'Antéchrist de loin et s'assurer que rien ne lui arrive jusqu'à l'Armageddon». N'était-il pas plus sûr d'entrer en contact directe avec lui pour s'assurer la victoire ?

Malgré tout Carniel allait quand même suivre les ordres, il n'est pas suicidaire à la fin.

Dawn était l'une des îles les plus ignobles que Carniel avait eu le déplaisir de visiter. Elle empestait la corruption et le mal. Les habitants était sois des nobles vaniteux sois des malfrats sans fois ni lois. Et ne lui parlez pas des nombreuses sectes qui sévissaient dans l'île. Il avait vraiment hâte que l'apocalypse démarre et rase tout-ça.

L'Antéchrist était maintenant âgé de trois mois et Carniel le trouvait horrible. Déjà que les bébés humains était tout répugnant à la base, alors un cambion ? Une horreur de la nature qui valait mieux tuer sur le champ. Malheureusement dites horreurs seras celui qui mèneras l'armée des morts le jour du jugement dernier et décideras quel camps joindre : le paradis ou l'enfer. Il était donc important de le garder vivant et de l'observer.

Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait s'approcher de cette…cette…chose. Il allait surveiller l'enfant du malin de loi, tout en hauts dans le ciel. Et surtout au grand jamais il allait poser les pieds sur cette île infâme.

* * *

Vraiment sois cet Ange était vraiment con ou il était sur est certains qu'aucun démons n'allait être là pour surveiller le diable version mini. Bastiphole penchait plus sur la dernière hypothèse.

Le capturer avait été assez facile. Il eu juste besoins de prendre ses chaines, de se rendre invisible et de se rapprocher du nuage sur lequelle l'ange était percher. Une fois à une bonne distance, il attrapa un pied de l'emplumé et le tira vers le bas. Dans la confusion l'ange perdit l'équilibre et Bastiphole en profitât pour ligoter ses ailes avec les chaines mentionné plus tôt.

L'ange paniquer et confus s'écrasa sur la terre et Bastiphole le suivit a quelque battements d'ailes. La chute l'avait assommez et il gisait maintenant inconscient aux milieux d'un cratère. Bastiphole put enfin avoir une meilleure vue de la proie qu'il traquait depuis déjà un mois.

Il portait un habit luxueux, similaire à celui que portaient les nobles de ce pays. Mais surtout il était beaux, plus beaux qu'une grande partie des anges et des démons mêmes. Des cheveux blonds, des traits fins et délicats et sans aucun doute des yeux bleus comme une grande majorité des habitants du paradis. Il semblait même être plus grand que lui de quelque milimétres.

Malheureusement Bastiphole dut cesser d'inspecter sa proie car celle-ci commençais à se réveiller.

* * *

Pour la première fois dans sa vie immortelle, Carniel avait mal à la tête. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'archange Raphael s'en plaignait si souvent. C'était une douleur atroce abominable come si un béhémot s'était assis sur son visage. Il voulait tellement se recroqueviller dans son confortable nuage et ne plus jamais sortir. C'était lorsqu'il allait le faire qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il n'était pas sur un doux et moelleux nuage, mais sur quelque chose de dure et cabossée… OH non ! !? Immédiatement il se leva d'un bond. Il était sur la Terre ?Comment était-il arrivé là ?

-Eh bien, eh bien…Bonjour Belle au bois dormant, tu t'es enfin réveillé.

Devant lui, assis commodément sur un rocher, un démon lui souriait. D'un coup Carniel se rappela comment était arrivé là. Sa chute, le fait que quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) l'avait tiré en bas… Ce sale démon l'avait attrapé et forcer à s'écraser sur… sur… la Terre.

Carniel sentit son sang bouillir de rage. Ce..ce…sale déchet sorties tout droit des enfers avait osez le faire chuter et le forcer à poser ses pieds sur le ramassis de saleté qu'était Dawn. Il allait payer chère pour ce qu'il lui avait fait

Il tendit sa main vers le démon, la paume étendue et invoqua le pouvoir du créateur pour qu'il s'abatte sur le démon…Et rien. Confus, Carniel tenta une deuxième fois et encore rien. Le démon était toujours là, son sourire encore plus grand. Il tenta de nouveaux plusieurs fois mais toujours rien. Le démon était toujours en un morceau. Celui-ci à la fin explosa de rire et commença à se rouler par terre.

Carniel rougit de honte et donna un coup de pieds au démon avachis qui continuait pourtant à rire.

-ARRETE DE RIRE ET DIT MOI CE QUE TU M'A FAIS. Cria t'il rouge de honte. Le démon continua à rire quelque instant avant de se ressaisir et le regarder des larmes aux coins des yeux ;

-Tu ne le sais pas petit ange ? Vous les anges, perdez vos pouvoirs si on vous attache les ailes avec du métal du Styx.

Carniel blanchit et se retourna vers ses ailes un sentiment de malaise dans son estomac. Quel imbécile, comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué ? Ses resplendissantes ailes était ligoter entourer de lourde chaine noire. Carniel agrippa une chaine pour l'enlever mais une douleur cuisante traversa sa main. Il lâcha la chaine er regarda sa mains marquer de signe de brulure.

-Et non trésors. Dit le démon en se levant « Seul un démon peut enlever ces chaînes ».

Carniel fumait de rage mais il se contrôlait tant bien que mal. Il était à la merci du démon et il fallait qu'il joue diplomatiquement s'il voulait récupérer ses pouvoirs (et son honneur). Il se ressaisit donc, se dressa droit comme un soldat et regarda son ravisseur droit dans les yeux, l'expression neutre.

-Que veux-tu? Demandat-il d'une voix assuré.

-Que tu restes avec moi et que tu m'amuse. Répondit nonchalamment le démon.

Cette fois c'en était trop. Carniel se laissa consommer par sa rage bouillonnante. Au diable ses ailes et le paradis, il allait tabasser ce maudit démons.

Il se rua sur le démon et commença à le marteler de coups de poings. Une fois que le sang du démon était partout sur ses mains, il arrêtât de le frapper. Jamais au grand jamais Carniel avait été pris d'une telle rage et d'une telle violence. Humilié et peut-être un peu désoler il se leva et se rua vers la jungle.

Mais avant d'entrer dans la dense végétation il se retourna vers le démon et lui lança un dernier avertissement.

-Une fois mes ailes récupérées, je vais te faire souffrir encore plus.

Et il disparut parmi les arbres.

* * *

Malgré la douleur de son visage, Bastiphole sourit de toutes ses dents. Il s'était lourdement tromper sur le compte de l'ange sur plusieurs choses. Mais surtout, surtout sur ses yeux. Rouges…rouges comme le sang. Doux Satan, il a vraiment trouvé le pactole cette fois.

* * *

Pendant les mois qui suivaient, l'ange ne se montra pas. Bastiphole sentait son odeur dans la forêt, mais celui-ci se cachait, l'évitais. Dommage il aurait bien aimait passer du temps avec lui. De toute façon il avait d'autre chose à se préoccuper.

Le petit prince avait encore grandis et avec lui ses pouvoir, le gamin était maintenant hors de contrôle. Il a déjà faillis brûler la maison déjà trois fois et Dadan avait supplié Grap de trouver un moyens d'empêcher ça. Il avait juste répondu qu'elle devait juste garder un extincteur toujours sur elle.

Aujourd'hui c'était une journée calme, Ace dormait pénard dans la base des bandits et Bastiphole s'était permis une journée de repos. Il était couramment assit sur le bord d'un des nombreux précipices de Goa en train de regarder la mer. Bastiphole commençait peux a peux à comprendre pourquoi certains mortels tombait littéralement amoureux d'elle. Elle était magnifique.

Il y avait aussi une autre raison pour laquelle il avait choisis cet endroit précis pour se reposer.

L'ange le suivait depuis déjà quelque jour. En ce moment même il était derrière lui en trains de l'observer. Bastiphole s'avait pourquoi il était là et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu émoustillé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bastiphole avait un véritable challenge.

Comme prévue l'ange L'attaqua par derrière, un poignard trouver quelque part dans sa main. Avant Que la lame touche son dos, Bastiphole se téléporta derrière son assaillant. L'ange pris son élans faillis tomber dans le gouffre mais il se ressaisit aussitôt et ce retourna ver lui, le regard noir.

Bastiphole lui souris d'un air moqueur et lui fit signe de s'approcher. L'ange ne se fit pas attendre et fonça vers lui.

Après une demi-heure de combat intense, l'ange fit demi-tour dépité et ensanglantés. Mais Bastiphole s'avait qu'il allait revenir pour un deuxième round et lui allait l'attendre. Au fond ce n'est pas les jours qu'il voyait un ange avec un tel caractère.

* * *

La vie continua son cours pendant quatre longues, très longues années. Les années terrestres sont vraiment lentes. Encore un défaut à ajouter à ce maudits cailloux. Rien d'intéressant ce passa durant ce temps, Carniel et le démon avait continué à se battre et il avait continué à perdre. Entre-temps il avait bien essayés de se débarrasser de ses chaines tout seules, mais rien à faire elles étaient là pour rester.

Ce fût la cinquième année que le destin choisi pour lui montrer sa cruauté.

Tout commença le premier janvier, le jour du nouvelle-an et paradoxalement l'anniversaire d'Ace. Ce jour-là Garp son grand-père adoptif lui fit deux des pires cadeaux d'anniversaire de l'histoire. Il lui dévoila sans détour ses origines et son destin. Et lui offrit une amulette censée bloquer son apparence et ses pouvoirs sans lui dire qu'il allait vivre dans une douleur perpétuelle. Grand-père de l'année.

Carniel devait l'avouer, malgré son dégoût envers le sang-mêlé il avait de la peine pour lui. Grace à son savoir (limité) sur les enfants, il savait qu'ils étaient des créatures sensibles et qu'un telle choque n'était pas bons pour eux. Même pour lui ça dû être tellement fort.

Mais pourquoi donc s'inquiétait-il pour l'antéchrist ? Ses problèmes étaient ses problèmes. Et en plus lui aussi en avaient !

Depuis déjà cinq ans, ce salopard de démon avait cloué Carniel au sol, bloquant une grande partie de ses pouvoirs. Il pouvait toujours ce transformé, ce rendre invisible ou encore parler au animaux. Mais des opérations plus puissantes comme le pouvoir divins ou la guérison étaient hors service. Saloperie de chaînes, il voulait tellement étrangler le démon avec.

Pour l'instant Carniel était perché en hauts d'un arbre inspectant son ravisseur à la recherche d'un point faible. Le démon était beaux presque comme un ange. Il avait les fossettes des gens qui souriaient souvent. Une barbe soigneusement taillée mangeait ses joues. Ses cheveux ocre était coupé cours mais une grande partie de ses poils se trouvait sur son torse et ses bras. Il était clairement plus musclé de lui. Quant à sa peau elle était recouverte de cicatrice et couleur charbon.

Pourtant la partie qui attirait le plus d'attention chez lui, était ses yeux. Deux yeux de tigres étincelant, des yeux de chasseur. Lorsque son regard croisait le sien, Carneil se sentait comme une proie sous le regard d'un prédateur.

Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? D'abords l'antéchrist puis le démon ? Il était un envoyés des cieux pour s'assurer le bon déroulement du plan du tout-puissant. Il est supérieur à ces créatures des basses-sphères. Et puis de toute façon il était temps qu'il se batte de nouveaux avec le démon. Qui sait peut-être, il arriverait à gagne cette fois.

* * *

Comme d'habitude l'ange ne gagna pas, pourtant il était bien parti. Il avait réussi à cacher se présence et à se camoufler complétement dans la jungle. Son attaque surprise aurait pu marcher si Bastiphole n'était pas constamment en alerte. Bref, après une petite mais ciolente escarmouche d'une dizaine de minute, lui et l'ange était maintenant allonger sur le sol, les bras et els jambes écartés et suant comme des bêtes.

Ce combat même si plus court avait été plus intense que les précédents. Jamais Bastiphole n'avait été tellement fatigué même après un entrainement intensif de Lilith. Apparemment c'étaient la même chose pour l'ange.

Ils restèrent affaissés pendant ce qui lui semblais des heures (il était en vérité passé que quelque minute) et regardèrent ensemble les nuages passer devant leur yeux. Cette atmosphère calme donna à Bastiphole une subite envie de parler. Il décida donc de commencer une conversation avec l'ange.

-Eh !

-Quoi ?

-C'est quoi ton noms ?

Le silence régna pendant quelque instant comme si l'ange était en train de penser s'il devait répondre ou lui donner un coup de poings sur la figure.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

-Parce que veux savoir qui essaye de me butter littéralement tous les jours.

L'ange lâcha un petit rire comme surpris par la réponse de Bastiphole.

-Je suis Carniel et toi ? Il y avait un sourire dans sa voie.

\- Mon nom est Bastiphole. Il sourit aussi.

* * *

**Je dois l'avouer j'ai créé ces personnages surtout parce que je voulais un pont de vue extérieur à l'histoire et aussi parce que pour quelque chose d'autre que je ne dirais pas (enfin pas encore).**

**Bastiphole et Carniel sont tous deux inspirés par CRowlet et Aziraphale pour des raisons assez évidentes. Mais il y a aussi une relation Harry et Draco au début qui me plait beaucoup.**

**Je vous laisse, je ne suis pas doué pour expliquer mes décisions artistiques.**


End file.
